bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Midori Enkotsu
Appearance Midori is a short, slightly obese man who looks in his 30's. He wears a sleeved version of the captain's haori with a dark green lining. He wears his zanpakuto horizontally on his back. He wears a green haori with black skulls over his captain's haori. Personality Midori is shown to be quite insecure, reacting violently to a slight on his character. He loves a chance to learn about something he can use to make himself better. In combat he uses his zanpakuto to quickly kill his opponent so he can study them and learn their abilities. He has performed self surgery that enables him to shift some of his body parts for attacking use. Not suprisingly, many of these are hollow-like in appearance. History In a flashback by Setsuna Midori was mostly the same, except his haori was green on black and had various insects instead of skulls. Powers and Abilities Spiritual Pressure While Midori's spiritual pressure is not neccesarily large, it is incredibly toxic when fully released, to the point of knocking anyone less than a lieutennat-level combatant out insantly, and killing even a captain-class shinigami in an hour. Swordsmanship Midori is at least the usual ability of a captain of the Gotei 13. Shapeshifting After his various modifications to his body Midori is able to shift his organs and bones to suit his needs, whether to heal himself or various other uses. He has also gained the ability to shift his limbs and other parts of his body to use some abilities. *Cero: By shifting his left hand into a bone-like claw he can fire ceros. *Arms: He can grow up to ten tentacle-like arms with claws on his back for attack. *Power Abosorbtion: By growing a large engorged second head with no eyes and large teeth-ridden mouth from his left shoulder he can consume parts of an individual to gain their powers. *Grappling Hook: He can stretch his left arm to great distances to grab targets and pull them to him. Zanpakuto Senbon (Needle) takes the form of a wakizashi with a green hilt and a circular tsuba like a dial with a straight blade and a thin groove on the back end of the blade. Its grip is curved and has a trigger-guard like fixture on the grip. Shikai: Its release command is "Inject." When released its blade glows green then reveals its released state. Its blade is now a thin double-edge blade. Its tsuba now has symbols for twelve different poisons and has a large metal vial attached to the front end of the blade. Shikai Special Abilities: Senbon has twelve different drugs/poisons for various uses, from killing to healing. *'Death in 3 Steps': Senbon's original poison is a multi-effect poison for anasthesia. The first stab removes all feeling in the victim. The second paralyzes the victim. The third stab leads to instant death unless the person has somehow nuetralized the poison injected before stabbed the third time. Stabbing the same area for all three is not necessary as long as the poison is introduced into their bodies. *'Poisons:' Following is a list of all of Senbon's twelve poisons. #The Poison used in Senbon's Death in 3 Steps. #A localized paralyzer to prevent the stabbed body part from moving. Stabbing the head can mean instant death to weaker opponents. #A regenative serum for healing injuries, it is helped by number 5. #A special cocktail for dulling pain and increasing the brain's activity, for waking a person up, or making an awake person more alert. #A drug that increases the body's metabolism for 15 Minutes allowing them to heal quicker. Combined with number 3 can even heal severed limbs. #A poison nuetralizer that goes through the body eliminating poisons before being secreted by the body as sweat with trace amounts of all poisons in the target's body. Effective for studying poisons on a person. #A knockout drug for general usage. #A powerful hallucinogen that lasts for 5 minutes. If a target still has some of the poison inside their body they are immune to it again, unless the poison somehow has been removed. (Like with Drug No. 6) #A diluted Superhuman drug. Can increase a person's reactions and strength drastically for up to 12 hours, depending on activity. #An undiluted Superhuman drug that can lead to the target's sense of time slowing to the point where seconds become Centuries. The brain moves too fast for the body and paralyzes the person. #A perservative for corpses. #A flesh-eating virus. It is best used on corpses since anyone with Reiatsu can resist it for a while, though doing so would tire someone out. It instantly removes any regenerative effects, and can eat a whole body in less then a minute. *Any opponent who is stabbed with all twelve poisons even once will die due to the cumulative effects on their body.